Lost in Another World
by redroosterdawn
Summary: Summary: Daniel and Sam get separated from Jack and Teal’c. They are gone for five years before returning with a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Title: _Lost in Another World_

Author: _red rooster dawn_

Disclaimer: Don't own them, make no money on them.

Summary: Daniel and Sam get separated from Jack and Teal'c. They are gone for five years before returning with a surprise.

_part one_

General Hammond's Office

The SG1 team was in the General's office. They were there for a briefing about planet P236458. The General was at a lost as to why they wanted to go there. He had sent many teams to the planet in the last two years.

"So Colonel, tell me again why you want to go to P236458. Haven't we gone there before and found nothing?" asked a confused General.

"Yes Sir, but according to standard studies and practices of other planets, we should be able to find some sign of a civilization there." replied Jack.

"Sir, after studying the video recording supplied by the other teams, I am convinced that there must be a civilization on the planet somewhere. You can see too many well groom trails leading away from the Star Gate that appear to be in regular use. If there were no one on the planet, there wouldn't be so many trails and they would be over grown by now." added Daniel.

"Very well proceed Colonel." ordered General Hammond. He didn't understand why they wanted to visit the planet again. If there was truly humans there they didn't want to be found. Probably a defense mechanism against the Goa'oul.

"Thank you Sir. Let's go people. Pack up your gear and let's move it on out." Jack bellowed to his team.

SG1 arrived through the Star Gate to planet P236458. The initial report about the planet told them it was a heavy vegetated planet similar to eastern United States. It was quite capable of sustaining human life, but they saw no signs of life or civilization.

The weather was temperate and off in the distance one could see a mountain range with snow cap peaks.

Daniel wanted to do a further investigation to see if anyone really did reside on the planet. He thought that maybe the inhabitants may have moved away from the Star Gate and as such were not readily available to be seen.

P236458 had been visited by the SGC many times in the past. Each time they came back with very little useful information. There had to be a civilization or remnants of one somewhere. SG1 hope to be more successful then the other teams that had been previously sent there.

When they got to the planet they took a look around. Jack saw that there were two well maintained paths leading away from the Star Gate. Why would there be two trails if there were no one living here?

Since there was no reported signs of civilization, he wanted to get the job done quickly and head back to earth. Though he didn't mind spending a couple of days there. He hated being cooped up in the SGC center.

He liked going out on patrol and scouting around. It gave him a sense of freedom and purpose. He didn't have to think about mundane paperwork stuff. Jack decided to split the team up.

"We'll cover more ground if we split up. Carter, you and Daniel take the east trail. Teal'c and I will take the southwest trail. Judging where the sun is in the sky we'll meet back here with you in two days." ordered Jack. If Daniel found anything of interest he could talk Carter's ear off, not his.

"Yes Sir." replied Samantha. "Come on Daniel let's go."

Samantha and Daniel took the trail heading east towards the mountains while Jack and Teal'c took the trail heading southwest towards the lake.

Samantha had to smile to herself. For some unknown reason the last few months Jack had been teaming her up with Daniel a lot. Not that she mind at all. She loved being with Daniel when they were exploring new planets. He was a good listener as well as a talker.

Teal'c was an interesting person too, but he wasn't much of a conversationalist. And Jack, he was her CO and mentor. He never said too much. He sure as hell didn't have any patience to listen to her ideas. Maybe his teaming her with Daniel was his way of saying he believed in her.

Daniel and Samantha headed off down the east path. Samantha looked around. It was so beautiful here. She could see the mountains in the distance. She could imagine spending the rest of her life here. The only problem was she didn't want to spend it alone.

She would want to be with someone, someone who would love her as much as she could love them. But where would she find such a man like that? In her line of work traveling to distant planets, she didn't have much time to find a man, never less date.

She did have a couple of possibilities if she included the men at Cheyenne Mountain. Samantha and Daniel walked along silently for a half hour. A little while later she felt someone tapping her on the side of her head. She turned to look at Daniel.

"What?" she asked him. She was surprised that she was that out of it.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes. What were you thinking about?" asked Daniel.

"I was thinking about how beautiful it is here. It wouldn't be a bad place to live Daniel. I can imagine spending the rest of my life here." replied Samantha with a smile.

"Yeah right." snorted Daniel. "I don't think so. You're too used to the good life."

"What do you mean Daniel?" snarled Samantha. "I spend a lot of time roughing it with you guys in the great outdoors."

"Yeah, maybe for a few days at a time you like to get out and rough it, you know get down and dirty with the boys, but somehow I can't picture you living the rest of your life that way Sam. I know you like the better things that life has to offer than to stay here.

Most of the rest of the time you are back in your lab doing some kind of research with exotic toys to play with. Besides we haven't seen any sign of intelligent life here. Who would you talk to? Who would listen to you?" teased Daniel.

"Very funny Daniel. Well I still think it's beautiful here. If we built a little cabin with some running water and a generator for the lights and electricity, it would be perfect." smiled Samantha.

"That's my Sam, always thinking about the creature comforts." smiled Daniel as he reached over to grab her by the shoulder to pull her to him for a friendly hug. He had heard her say we, but had decided not to comment on it.

"Well a girl has to be able to take a hot bath." chuckled Samantha.

Meanwhile Jack and Teal'c had been making good time hiking along a trail that had been ascending for the last mile. They had covered a lot of ground and had found very little to indicate any intelligent life.

They were now heading for some high ground. From such vantage point they would be able to see for a couple hundred miles. When they got to top they looked down to a scenic view of a lake surrounded by trees.

"What a view! If that lake has any fish in it, I could see myself retiring here in a few years." exclaimed Jack. "What do you think Teal'c? Is this a good place to live or not?"

"It's a fine place Sir. It would make a good place to live." replied Teal'c.

"Yeah, I think maybe in ten years if the fishing is good, maybe I'll come back." smiled Jack.

"Will you be retiring here with Major Carter?" asked Teal'c with a smile.

"Are you kidding big guy? I don't think she has what it takes to live here. She would have to rough it." replied Jack with a smile.

"But she is an excellent soldier. She has roughed it many times with us." replied a confused Teal'c.

"Yeah, maybe for a few days, but eventually she ends up back in her lab. We really don't spend that much time out in the field, maybe ten to fifteen days a month." smiled Jack.

"That is true Colonel. We do not spend enough time in the field." replied Teal'c.

"And you know how much she loves her special coffee. And you know how much she likes to talk about everything. If we were here alone then I would never have any peace and quiet." responded Jack with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, I know what you mean Colonel. Major Carter and Daniel Jackson are alike in that way. They like to talk about their work." agreed Teal'c.

"That's right, they're perfect for each other. In fact I think Sam may have a thing for Daniel." smiled Jack.

"Is that why you put them together?" asked Teal'c.

"Yes, for one thing, but I also wanted to give her the opportunity to be in charge and be the protector instead of feeling like we're protecting her all the time." expounded Jack.

"I see." replied Teal'c as his right eyebrow rose higher than the left.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: _Lost in Another World_

Author: _red rooster dawn_

Disclaimer: Don't own them, make no money on them.

Summary: Daniel and Sam get separated from Jack and Teal'c. They are gone for five years before returning with a surprise.

_part two_

Daniel and Samantha continued to banter and walk along for awhile before they came upon a clearing. They sat down at the edge of the clearing for a bite to eat and some water. Then Daniel became serious for a minute. He wanted to talk to Sam before they went too much further.

"Sam, we need to talk about something. We need to talk about what we should do if we should happen to come across someone out here." began Daniel.

"What do you have in mind Daniel?" asked Samantha.

"I think you should let me do all the talking." replied Daniel.

"What are you talking about Daniel? I'm the one in charge here Daniel. It's my responsibility to do the negotiations with anyone we meet." replied an indignant Samantha.

"I know you're in charge Sam, and you're more then capable, but most of the civilizations that we have encountered over the past few years have been less advance then our own. They have the tendency to be male dominate cultures which treat women as second class citizens.

They are not going to want to talk to you. If the people we meet are more advance then us, they will probably be more acceptable with talking with you." argued Daniel.

"I suppose you're right Daniel. Maybe it would be a good idea for you to do the talking first." relented Sam before she got up and took off towards the center of the clearing a little pissed.

It looked as though at one time it might have been cleared for a village of some kind. But it didn't appear to have been occupied for many years.

Daniel quickly caught up to her. He could tell that she was upset with him. They weren't paying too much attention as they walked along together to the center of the clearing.

Sam began "I wonder why there is a clearing here. Maybe there was a village here before."

"Yeah that would make sense. Sort of like a gathering place for the people to meet." replied Daniel.

But before he could say anything more they were suddenly surrounded by twenty fierce looking men on horseback with spears and crossbows. The men were dressed in leather pants and boots with a shirt made out of cotton-like material. Daniel thought they looked like a tribe of Mongols from central Asia.

"I think we have found what we've been looking for Sam." whispered Daniel.

Meanwhile Jack and Teal'c were beginning to head back. They had taken a quick look around the lake and had seen nothing. If anybody had lived here, it was a long time ago. The lake didn't look like it had a lot of fish either.

They even hiked another hour further down the trail, but saw nothing. They figured that if there was anyone around in the vicinity of the Star Gate living in this direction, there would be some signs of activity around the lake. But there wasn't.

It was hard for them to understand why no one lived there. Maybe they could have Carter check the lake out to see if there was anything wrong with it. Maybe it was possible that the Gao'oul had poisoned it.

Daniel knew he should be the one to do the talking. He only hoped that Samantha realized it too. But unfortunately he wasn't quick enough to speak first.

"Put down your weapons!" ordered the man.

He was much taller than Daniel as were all the others. Daniel and Samantha slowly put their weapons down as well as their packs. Two of the men slowly walked over and picked up the packs and weapons.

Sam forgot her agreement with Daniel, that she would let him do the talking with a more primitive culture. She began to speak to them.

"Hello my name is Major Cart .... argh ..... "

But before she could finish her introduction one of the men came up behind her and zapped her with what looked like an electric cattle prod causing Samantha to groan and dropped quickly to the ground, first to her knees then to her face.

Daniel quickly drop to her side to check her vitals. He pulled her up into his arms. He felt for a pulse and to see if she was breathing. He looked at her and saw she was unconscious. She was barely breathing and her pulse was thready.

"Is this your woman?" asked the leader.

Daniel hesitated for a moment before realizing he better say yes. Otherwise they might be separated later when they reached their destination. The only thing he knew right now was they needed to stay together. It would make it easier for them to escape or be rescued by Jack and Teal'c.

"Yes she's my woman. My name is Daniel Jackson. We are explorers, we come in peace, as your friends."

"My name is Ghendis. Women are not permitted to speak in the presence of men unless spoken to. I will take you to our village Daniel Jackson. I'm sure our chief will want to meet you. Pick up your woman and follow us." ordered Ghendis.

Daniel realized that there was nothing he could do, he bent over and picked Samantha up and threw her over his shoulder. He moaned as he picked her up. She was heavier then she look. She must have gained some weight since last summer.

She wasn't exactly the smallest woman in the world, not that she was large by any stretch of the imagination. In fact he thought that she was quite perfect in his estimation.

It was just he didn't know how far he was going to need to carry her. He wasn't exactly the strongest man in the world. He didn't know if he would be able carry her the whole way. He hoped it wasn't very far.

As it turned out Daniel only had to carry Samantha for three miles before they came upon another clearing with some horses and wagons. One of the wagons was loaded with skins and salted dried meat. He felt a sense of relief that he would be able to put her down.

"Put her in the wagon and get in. It's a long trip back to our village." directed Ghendis.

"She's still unconscious. She hasn't woken up yet. Shouldn't someone look at her?" asked a worried Daniel.

"She'll come around in time, though it is unusual for her to be out this long. Most people only pass out for a minute or two." replied the leader.

"Is it normal for her to be unconscious?" asked Daniel.

"No, it is not. Most of the time the person is only stunned. They don't usually black out. But when they do it's only for a few minutes." replied Ghendis.

Daniel was really worried now. If the weapon was only suppose to stun someone, why was she still unconscious an hour later. He didn't understand. He could use Janet right about now. She would know what to do.

"How many days is your village?" asked Daniel.

"Ten or twelve days." replied Ghendis.

"Who are you people? What's your name? My name is Daniel Jackson." queried Daniel.

"My name is Ghendis. My people are the Mungoli."

Meanwhile Jack and Teal'c arrived back at the Star Gate early that evening. They looked around the area for Daniel and Samantha. They didn't see any sign of them anywhere.

They decided to set up camp and have something to eat why they waited. Teal'c put the tent up and stowed the gear away while Jack gathered some wood for a fire. He put a pot of water on for coffee. He figured Daniel and Samantha were going to want a cup by the time they got back.

"I don't like this O'Neill. It's not like Daniel Jackson and Major Carter not to be on time." stated Teal'c.

"I agree Teal'c, but if they found something, Daniel might get caught up studying it. It would be difficult for Carter to get him to leave and come back here." replied Jack.

"That is true O'Neill." agreed Teal'c as they settle in for the night.

"What concerns me though is that I can't raise them on the two way radio. The radio does have a range of fifty miles." moaned Jack.

"How come we haven't seen your people before? We've been here many times in the past." asked Daniel.

"We live many days from the Stone Circle that you came through. We only go to the stone circle a few times every year. We check to see if the snake head men have come back." replied Tamier.

"This is the first time we have seen anyone in over fifty years."

"Why do you live so far away from the Stone Circle?" asked Daniel.

"Our elders believed the snake heads would leave us alone if they couldn't find us easily or wouldn't go through the trouble of looking for us." smiled Tamier.

"Rest Daniel Jackson. It's a long trip back to our village. Take care of your woman." grinned Tamir.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: _Lost in Another World_

Author: _red rooster dawn_

Disclaimer: Don't own them, make no money on them.

Summary: Daniel and Sam get separated from Jack and Teal'c. They are gone for five years before returning with a surprise.

_part three_

The next day Jack and Teal'c took off looking for Samantha and Daniel. They hadn't returned to the Star Gate last night or early this morning. Their trail was easy to follow until they came upon a clearing.

At which point their tracks disappeared. They searched the clearing and surrounding area looking for another possible trail Daniel and Samantha could have taken, but no luck. It was if they had completely disappeared.

A few hours later they gave up the search. They headed back to the Star Gate. They wanted to get back before it got dark. When they arrived Teal'c dialed in the coordinates for earth. A few minutes later they were home at SGC.

The trip back to the Mongol's village did indeed take ten days. For Daniel it seemed much longer. The trip was a very long and bumpy ride and was much harder due to Samantha's condition. For some unknown reason she continued to be unconscious for the first few days.

Daniel held her in his arms during this period. He managed somehow to get her to swallow a little water each hour. Samantha had waken a few times during the trip only to fall back to sleep as quickly as she had awaken.

During those few times she was awake Daniel made sure she drank water and ate some fruit. On the fifth day she seem to be able to stay awake although she didn't seem like she could do anything more then sit. She was quite surprised to see that Daniel was holding her in his arms.

Samantha had been in a very deep, but pleasant sleep for the fist five days. She was dreaming of her life on the planet. She was with her children and her husband. They were enjoying another beautiful day having fun hiking through a meadow on the way to their swimming hole.

She was trying to get a closer look at her husband. She knew she loved him and he loved her. Why else would they have four wonderful children? She wondered, was it Colonel O'Neill or was it Daniel Jackson. They were both good candidates. Both were tall and good looking.

She thought about Jack for a moment. He was a good man. A man she could respect and would be good with kids. But then again he was much older and lack a certain amount of patience.

Every time she got excited about something and wanted to tell him in detail about it, he would give her his constipated look and ask for the short version, yes or no. He was definitely a wet blanket. How could she marry him?

Daniel on the other hand was only a couple of years older. He was very good looking and had the patience of a saint. He always seem interested in listening to her explain her discoveries.

He also was very intelligent. He had a knack of learning old languages quickly. He seem to get as excited about his discoveries as she did about her own. And he loved to explain to her the writings he found.

She love that he didn't get upset when she didn't follow his explanations very well. But the big problem with Daniel was, he was still hung up a bit about Sha'uri, his wife, who was taken by the Gao'ouls and made one of them.

When she was killed, she wondered why he couldn't let go of her. She had been dead for a couple of years now. Samantha had been so excited when she heard that she was going to work with Daniel three years ago.

He had one of the best minds around. She would be able to be herself around him. She wouldn't have to worry about being too smart. Most men she met eventually became intimidated with her intelligence and would soon leave, but not Daniel. He seem to feed off it.

When they finally reached the village they were taken to the large house of the leader of the village. His name was Sumitio. He greeted Daniel when they stood before him. Since Samantha wasn't in any condition to do much talking, Daniel did all the talking.

"My name is Sumitio. I am chief of this village. Who are you and why are you here?" he demanded.

"My name is Daniel Jackson and this is Samantha." replied Daniel.

"We come as friends seeking knowledge and friendship against the Gao'oul. We came to explore the planet. We are only interested in making friends with the Mongoli."

"Welcome Daniel Jackson. Is she your woman who stands with you?" asked Sumitio.

Meanwhile during the time Daniel and Samantha were traveling to the Mongol village, Jack reported back to General Hammond. He was hoping that maybe Carter and Daniel had gone back to earth without telling him.

But Daniel and Carter weren't there at the SGC. They couldn't be reached on the communication device back on P236458. They searched for Daniel and Samantha for two days before reporting back to headquarters.

The General wasn't too please with the news from Jack.

"Where is Daniel Jackson and Major Carter Colonel?" asked the General.

"I don't know Sir. We sort of lost them." replied Jack.

"What do you mean you lost them? How is that possible Colonel? I thought you always looked after each other? Leave no man behind." bellowed the General angrily.

"There were two trails leading away from the Star Gate Sir. We decided to split up to cover the area more quickly. We have done this many times before. We were checking them out. Tea'lc and I checked along one path for fifty miles.

Daniel and Carter checked the other one. We were suppose to rendezvous back a few days later. When they didn't show back at the Star Gate, we went looking for them the next morning. We followed their trail to a clearing where their tracks disappear.

We looked around for several hours. We must have covered a hundred square miles, but there weren't any signs of tracks or a trail to follow Sir." answered Jack.

"So what do you want to do now Colonel? We have spent too much time on P236458 as it is with no signs of anything worth while investigating." asked the General. He didn't like the idea of losing Daniel Jackson or Captain Carter. They were probably two of his best people.

"Sir, I was hoping to take back a larger team with me and do a more thorough and extensive search. We should take one of the aerial recon planes to enhance the search. It can cover several hundred square miles in a couple of hours. If they are still around it will be the quickest way to do it Sir." replied Jack.

"Very well Colonel. Take SG4 and SG7 with you. You have three days." ordered General Hammond.

Three days or three years, it wouldn't make a difference. They completed a very thorough and detail search, but found nothing. They were gone. There was no signs of Samantha and Daniel. Jack had to call off the search.

They returned to earth very dejected. Jack and Tea'lc were assigned new members to their team. Over the next few years they would return to P-236458 in hopes that somehow Daniel and Samantha would be there, but such was not to be the case.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: _Lost in Another World_

Author: _red rooster dawn_

Disclaimer: Don't own them, make no money on them.

Summary: Daniel and Sam get separated from Jack and Teal'c. They are gone for five years before returning with a surprise.

part four

Daniel paused and thought for a moment. Having a passing knowledge of early Mungoli customs, he knew that Sumitio was interested in making Samantha his wife. He was fascinated with her golden hair, fair skin, and long legs. He never seen anything so beautiful before

Samantha was slowly coming around to her normal self, but she was still mentally incapacitated. He didn't want to say she was his without her permission. But on the other hand Daniel knew if he and Samantha were going to get out of there and back to earth, it would be much easier if they were together.

He decided to do what was best for the team. He would say she belong to him. It would make it easier when the time came to escape.

"Yes, she's my woman. We have been together for four years. She can be quite difficult at times, but I love her." replied Daniel.

He was glad Samantha wasn't able to understand what he was saying. She was a fiercely independent woman quite capable of taking care of herself. But he had to admit he was quite fond of her. He liked the way she always seem to get so excited explaining things.

He like the idea of Samantha being his woman. It had been a long time since he thought of any woman other then Sha'uri as his, but she was dead. Samantha was alive. She was special.

Sumitio smiled before waving for a couple of his wives to come over.

"Take her into the house and dress her appropriately. Then bring her to the great hall for a feast to honor our new friends." ordered Sumitio.

His wives removed her from the offensive BDU's and dressed her more appropriately for a female.

"I'm sorry that she was wearing men's clothing. I know your people find it offensive, but it is much easier for her to travel in that manner. It usually draws less attention to the fact that she is a woman and it makes it much safer to travel." apologized Daniel.

"I understand your concerns and accept your apology. I must also apologize to you and your wife. The setting on the electrical prod was set to train horses. They are much larger then your lovely wife and aren't as adversely affected." replied Sumitio.

Samantha returned to the banquet hall with the Sumitio's wives. Daniel was stunned to see how Samantha was dressed. She was dressed like she belong in a harem. God was she beautiful thought Daniel.

While they sat and ate their meal Daniel asked a question that had stumped the SCG. Why haven't they seen them before?.

"Sumitio, if I may ask" began Daniel.

"Go right ahead Daniel, you are our friend." offered Sumitio.

"Our people have come through the Star Gate many times in hopes of meeting with you. This is the first time we have finally met. Why is that? Did your people at one time live closer to the gate?" asked Daniel.

"It is true we once lived near the Stone Circle. We lived around a large lake. But over time it was fished out. Then the Gao'oul came and took many of our people. We decided to move, one group going ten days along the other trail and the other ten days in this direction.

We found that the Gao'oul didn't like to work at getting slaves. So the further away we were from the Star Gate, the less lightly they would come looking for us. Eventually they would go away and not return. One or twice a year we send scouts back to the Gate to see if there has been any visitors.

It just so happen we met up with you this time around. We have never seen your people here before. We spend most of our time hunting and fishing closer to the mountains you see in the distance." finished Sumitio.

"I like you Daniel Jackson. You are an honorable man. You will be my guests while you are here in our village. Come Daniel Jackson, I will have someone show you where you will stay for as long as you are with us. It is a small house furnished for you and your wife. Consider it yours. You will find her there waiting for you." offered Sumitio.

"That you for your generosity." replied Daniel.

After the feast Samantha was taken to the hut where they would be staying while Daniel was talking to the Sumitio. Samantha looked around the hut sluggishly to survey what was there. She was still feeling the effects of the electric prod.

She was surprised to see only one large room petitioned off into three smaller areas. She also noticed that there was only one bed. She slowly moved to it and fell on top of it quickly falling asleep.

As Daniel was shown to his new abode he thought to himself 'Honorable, yeah right. If I was so honorable why didn't I tell him the truth about Samantha and me. That we aren't married. She's not my wife. I'm only letting you assume that so you don't try to make her your wife.'

Daniel was taken to a small hut not far from the main residence of the chief. It was comprised of three rooms, one was a bedroom and one a place to cook.

When he got to his new home he found Samantha already asleep in the only bed in the house. Just great! She's going to kill me tomorrow when she sees me sleeping in bed with her. He got undress and got into bed.

It was a few hours later before he finally fell asleep. During the night Samantha rolled over in her sleep. The next morning Samantha was the first one to wake up. Her eyes were still close. It had been a long time since she felt this good waking up.

She could feel the arms of someone around her. She could feel the beating of his heart and soft breathing in her hair. It felt so good to be snug like a bug in a rug. She didn't want to wake up, but knew she needed to.

When she opened her eyes she was surprised to see that she was in Daniel's arms. He was sleeping peacefully. She wondered what was going on. Why was she in bed sleeping with Daniel?

She quietly got up out of bed to look around. Not bad she thought. It was a nice little house with three rooms. She found a mirror and was surprised to see the clothing she wearing. She looked like Barbara Eden wearing her genie outfit.

Although she thought she looked pretty good, she wasn't ready for Daniel to see her dressed like this. It would probably get him too excited and he would have an asthma attack. He was after all an archeologist. They like studying ancient cultures.

This outfit would surly qualify. But then again would it be so bad if Daniel got excited. She had wanted him to notice her for a long time now. Samantha went looking for her clothes. She couldn't find them anywhere.

All she saw were more of the same type of clothing she was currently wearing. She went over to the bed and picked up a pillow. Daniel was still sleeping. He looked so sweet, but she needed some answers. Whack was the sound made by the pillow as it hit Daniel on his shoulder and face.

"What?" asked a sleepy Daniel as he sat up wondering what hit him.

"Where are my clothes Daniel?" yelled Samantha.

"Huh?" replied Daniel not fully understanding her question.

"Where are my clothes! I look like a freak in this." Samantha continued to yell.

Daniel was finally waking up. What he saw wasn't a freak, but a lovely vision.

"Ah ..... I don't think ..... you look very ..... er ..... nice Sam." replied Daniel now admiring how beautiful Samantha was.

"Don't try to sweet talk me Daniel. Where are my clothes?" Samantha asked again as she was beginning to lose her patience with him and was becoming quite irritated.

"If you mean your BDU's, they were taken away. They aren't considered proper clothing for a woman." replied Daniel.

"What do you mean Daniel? We usually only visit a culture for a few days. They don't take our clothing." responded Samantha a little confused.

"Well if you remember Sam I warned you about talking to the inhabitants of P236458 before we knew what their cultural background was. These people belong to the Mungoli people of central Asia." began Daniel's explanation.

"So? What does that have to do with my clothes?" asked Samantha.

"Well in their culture a woman doesn't speak to any man other than their husbands. When you spoke to them they zapped you with an electrical prod. You have been out of it for the last ten days." continued Daniel.

"That helps to explain why I'm here, but where are my clothes Daniel!" asked a frustrated Samantha.

"Women aren't allow to wear men's clothing. They took your BDU's away. They left you with what they consider more appropriate clothing." replied Daniel with an amused smile.

"You're kidding me right. These clothes are appropriate only in men's dreams. No woman in her right mind would ever wear something like this in public." sneered Samantha.

"I'm sorry Sam, but this is what women do wear here. It's what you're going to have to wear." sighed Daniel.

Samantha took her face in her hands and screamed "No!"

She then took her hands away from her face and asked "Why were we sleeping together in the same bed Daniel?"

"The Chief of the village thinks we are married." replied Daniel. He knew that Samantha was going to blow a gasket soon.

"What! I don't believe it! I get zapped unconscious for a few days and I have to wear under garments for clothing and be your wife?" responded Samantha unbelieving. "Can't you do anything right?"

"I didn't exactly have a lot of choices after you decided to speak to the men and got yourself zapped unconscious. They told me to pick you up and carry you for ten miles. I spent the next ten days nursing and feeding you while you slipped in and out of consciousness.

When we got here I had to apologized to their chief about your conduct and the choice of clothing that you were wearing, they are an insult to their culture. I managed to convince them we were their friends.

They were kind enough to give us clothing and a place to live while we're here. I thought you would rather pretend to be my wife then to be one of the chief's wives for real." replied Daniel a little hurt from her lack of appreciation.

"I'm sorry Daniel. You're right. I should have listened to you. If I had we would probably be back home having a cold one." apologized Samantha.

"It's not your fault Sam. You were hurt pretty bad. I thought you were going to die. You have a right to be cranky." replied Daniel.

"I'm not mad at you Daniel." replied Samantha

"So where are you going to be sleeping Daniel? asked Samantha curiously.

"Where? In the bed of course Sam." replied a puzzled Daniel. He thought that they had already talked about the sleeping arrangements

"There is only one bed Daniel. A gentleman would offer the bed to the lady." replied Samantha with a smile.

"Unfortunately for you in this culture women aren't important. It wouldn't be proper for the man to be sleeping on the floor while his woman slept in the bed." responded Daniel as a manner of fact.

"So you don't think I'm important?" asked Samantha disappointedly.

"I didn't say that. Of course I do Sam. That's why I told Sumitio you were my woman. I could tell he was interested in you. You are very exotic to these people with your fair skin and golden hair." replied Daniel.

"I'm your woman? Then you're going you let me have the bed?" pondered Samantha continuing in her efforts to get the bed all to herself.

"As much as I would like to I can't Sam. I have to be the one sleeping in the bed. But that doesn't mean I don't want you to join me. In fact it's important that you do so to avoid any suspicion." replied Daniel.

"It's not going to bother you that I'm not Sha'uri?" asked Samantha.

"What? No, of course not, she has been dead for quite some time now Sam. It's time for me to move on." replied Daniel.

"I didn't mind waking up in bed with you." smiled Samantha sweetly.

"Well I'm glad to hear that Sam because we're going to be here for a while." replied Daniel.

"How long are we going to stay here Daniel?" asked Samantha as her voice began to rise again.

"I'm not sure Sam. I told Sumitio that I study ancient writings. He told me they had many ruins with ancient writings. It's going to take awhile to study them all." answered Daniel.

He didn't want to tell her about the ancient tale of visitors coming to the village. That they would have a man child to give the village many years of prosperity. He thought he would tell her about that another day.

"For a long time I'm afraid." replied Daniel.

"How long is long Daniel? Tell me!" yelled Samantha. Why was Daniel beating around the bush?

"Until our first born son runs across the meadow." cringed Daniel.

"What are you talking about Daniel? We don't have a son. We aren't even ....... " she began to ask.

Then it dawned on her that to the people of this village who they were. She remembered a story that Daniel had once told her. It entailed a custom where a primitive people celebrated the arrival of a newborn son of strangers welcomed into their village.

When the child reached a certain age, prosperity would follow for many years thereafter. They were the strangers. They would be the ones who would bring prosperity to this village for many years to come.

She didn't know what to do. She put her hands to her head. She shook her head as tears began to fall. She went over to the bed and laid face down and cried.

Daniel didn't really know what to do. He knew this wasn't going to be easy for her. He went over and sat down beside her. He sat there and rubbed her back in an effort to console her.

Later that day Samantha tried again to find out about her clothes. She didn't like the idea of running around in the clothes that she had on. They were too risque for her taste. She didn't want to draw any unwanted attention.

"Where are my clothes Daniel?" she asked.

"Huh? Looks like you have them on Sam." replied Daniel not knowing what else to say, but liking what he saw.

"My fatigues, where are they Daniel? You know this outfit isn't mine." she asked again.

"Sam, remember what we talked about in the woods before you got zapped?" asked Daniel. Samantha nodded her head.

"Well in this society women do not dress like men. When you were in your fatigues you looked like a man. The chief had his wife clothed you properly for their society." finished Daniel.

To say Sam was a little peeve was an understatement. "I think they could have come up with something a little more conservative and tasteful then this outfit Daniel." argued Samantha.

"Sam, they consider the woman's body to be beautiful. That it should be display appropriately like a work of art. Beauty is revered here." explained Daniel.

"Do you think I'm beautiful Daniel?" asked Samantha bashfully.

"You are my woman, aren't you?" stated Daniel.

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: _Lost in Another World_

Author: _red rooster dawn_

Disclaimer: Don't own them, make no money on them.

Summary: Daniel and Sam get separated from Jack and Teal'c. They are gone for five years before returning with a surprise.

Part five

A year later Jack led SG4 and SG7 back to planet P236458 to search for Daniel and Samantha. He had managed to convince General Hammond that they should try again. They had nothing planned for the rest of the month. Now would be a good time.

Jack had a drone flying over the area aiding in their search. But despite the effort of three SGC teams and the drone, they came up empty. They had increased the distance from the Star gate by fifty miles to no avail.

"Colonel O'Neill, what are we going to tell the General?" asked Teal'c.

"I don't know Teal'c. I'm at a complete loss. We've check over nine hundred square miles in the direction that they went." replied Jack.

"If you had to guess Teal'c, what do you think could have happened to Daniel and Carter?" asked Jack.

"I do not know O'Neill. There are two possibilities that come to mind.

The first is they were capture by the inhabitants of this planet. They are skillful in covering up their tracks and trail. They also have the capability to travel great distances in a short period of time.

The second thought is the Gao'oul came through the Star gate after we separated. They captured Daniel Jackson and Major Carter at the clearing where we lost their tracks. And then returned through the Star Gate." offered Teal'c.

"Both sound like plausible answers Teal'c. But if the Gao'oul had gotten Daniel and Carter like you said, I think we would have seen their tracks. We didn't see anything." argued Jack.

"I agree O'Neill." replied Teal'c.

Teal'c dialed home and the three teams went through the event horizon. On the other side the General was waiting for them with great anticipation. He saw SG4 and SG7 come through the Star Gate and then Jack and Teal'c. He didn't see Daniel and Samantha. Where was Doctor Jackson and Major Carter?

"Colonel, where are they?" asked the General.

"Don't know Sir. We checked out nine hundred square miles on foot and with the drone. No luck Sir. We didn't see a sign of anyone. We didn't see a sign of a trail or settlement." replied Jack.

"That's not the answer I was expecting Colonel. Doctor Jackson and Major Carter are probably the two most important people at the SGC. They are more important then you and me. We're replaceable, they are not." bellowed the General.

"Yes Sir, I understand. But we don't know who we're dealing with. Who are these people? What is their mode of transportation? Where do they live? Are they friendly? I'm at a lost to explain Sir." replied Jack.

After Jack was dismissed he took off. He had to get away. He couldn't stand the fact that twice now he had left Carter and Jackson behind. It was eating away at his gut. He spent a week at his secret hideaway fishing and thinking about what he could do to bring back his teammates and friends.

Over the next three months Daniel spent many days at the ruins studying the ancient writings. He was learning a lot about their culture. He had filled several notebooks with what he had learned.

Some day he would publish his findings, but not until Samantha was okay with doing what she needed to do for them to go home. While they were living together and sleeping together, they hadn't been intimate yet. She was still holding back.

Some of that was his fault. He was having a hard time getting past the ghost of Sha'uri. He knew he had to move on. He did care for Samantha, but did he love her?

Some days Samantha would accompany him to the ruins, but most of the time she would stay behind at the village learning how to do a lot of domestic things she never had time for as she trained for her career in the Air Force.

It was a new experience for her being with so many women. Most of her adult life since grad school had been spent with mostly men. She didn't have too many female friends. This was a nice change for her. She also was learning to speak the language commonly used by the inhabitants of the village.

"Daniel, when are you going to be done studying the writings? When are we going to be able to leave and go home?" moaned Samantha.

She wanted to get back to SGC and her life. This wasn't how she envisioned living the rest of her life. She needed her daily dose of coffee, preferably Daniel's special blend.

"I thought you said this place was beautiful, you told me that you could see yourself spending the rest of your life here?" smiled Daniel.

He knew Samantha was not cut out for this kind life and was bored. She needed the stimulation of solving some complex problem. She needed to keep her mind occupied and sharp, but he knew they weren't going anywhere in the near future.

"Daniel! What aren't you telling me? I have a right to know." pleaded Samantha.

"Please don't kill me Sam, but we're not going to be leaving here for a long time." replied Daniel.

"What! Daniel! What's going on? Why aren't we leaving? I thought we were only staying here for a short period of time. Just long enough for you to get an appreciation of the culture that hasn't changed in a thirteen hundred years?" responded Samantha angrily as she hit him with a broom stick.

"That's true Sam. And we are going to play an important role in one of their more honored beliefs." replied Daniel cringing.

"Daniel will you please tell me what's going on. Will you stop beating around the bush." pleaded Samantha.

"I'm trying to Sam. It involves a story pass down for many generations, possibly over a thousand years." began Daniel.

"It seems that many years ago the village took in a couple of strangers, a man and a woman. The woman was very ill and the man was struggling to keep her alive. The villagers helped the man nurse this woman back to health. Within a year a son was born to the man and the woman.

The villagers rejoiced the arrival of the newborn boy. It seemed that the last one hundred children born in their village had all been girls, not exactly ideal in an hostile environment. After the boy was born to the strangers, every child that was born in the next three years were all boys.

When the boy was three years old he ran across the meadow leading the villagers to a new source of water. It allowed the village to celebrate many years of prosperity." continued Daniel.

"That's a very nice story Daniel, but what does that have to do with us?" asked Samantha.

"Interesting that you should ask me that question Sam. It seems that history is repeating itself. There hasn't been a male child born in this village over the last two and a half years. Hunting has been poor. The crops they grow have been stunted and sparse.

When I brought you to the village, you were very ill after being zapped by the electric rod. I had to spend almost two weeks nursing you, struggling to keep you alive. Sam, they think we are the strangers who will bring prosperity back to their village again.

Our first born son will lead them to where they need to be when he's three to run across the meadow." finished Daniel.

"So let me get this straight. In order for us to return to the SGC I have to have child with you." started Samantha shaking her head in disbelief.

"Not just a child Sam, he has to be a boy. A girl won't do." added Daniel.

"If we don't have a boy, we'll be here for an additional year. We have to wait until he's three years old before he can perform in the ceremony. And if he's successful, then we can go home." finished Samantha.

She couldn't believe it. From what Daniel was telling her, they were going to be here for at least another four years. It had been tough enough dealing with the boredom of living here the last three months. What was she going to do for the next four years if she was lucky?

"Yes Sam." replied Daniel hoping that Sam wasn't going to kill him now.

"How long have you known about this Daniel?" asked an angry Samantha as she whacked him again with the broom stick.

"Uh ..... how long have we been here?" asked Daniel.

"You mean you have known about this since the beginning and you didn't tell me?" responded Samantha. She was ripping mad now. She whacked him a few more times with the broom stick.

"I didn't want to upset you Sam. And besides, you told me you loved it here when we first arrived. You said you could spend the rest of your life here. I didn't think you would mind spending some quality time here." replied Daniel.

"Yeah, this place is beautiful and I have enjoyed learning about a new culture and civilization. It has allowed me to gain an appreciation of what you do Daniel and why you love it, but four more years? Come on Daniel." Samantha whined in bewilderment.

"But that is exactly what I do Sam. On earth when a new site is discovered, it is studied for years, not a few days. For someone of my profession years are like months to us. We don't dwell with the issue of time. We just map out what we find and study it." responded Daniel hoping that she understood.

"You right Daniel. I guess that I've gotten so use to being with SG1, when we visit a site on a new planet, we gather information quickly and leave within a few days or week. We wait until later to study what we find.

I know it can be frustrating for you because I feel the same way when we find a new device or object. I want to spend the time necessary and study it until I know all I can about it. Sometime I'm able to do so, but many times I'm not able to. I have to wait because we're running off on another new mission." replied Samantha with some understanding.

"So what do you want to do Sam? Do you want to work on fulfilling the prophecy?" asked Daniel.

"You want to have a child with me Daniel?" Samantha asked in amazement.

"Yeah, I think I would, that is if it's okay with you. I don't want to force you to do anything that you're not comfortable doing." replied Daniel.

"I think it's a little too late for that Daniel, but I do appreciate your concern for me, I think I would like to have a child with you, Daniel. I have been wanting to be with you since the day I found out that I would be working with you.

But you were married to Sha'uri at the time. I didn't think we would ever be together, so I haven't thought about it too much." answered Samantha.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: _Lost in Another World_

Author: _red rooster dawn_

Disclaimer: Don't own them, make no money on them.

Summary: Daniel and Sam get separated from Jack and Teal'c. They are gone for five years before returning with a surprise.

part six

A year later Samantha was cuddling a baby boy. She knew the only way she was going to return home was to have a child with Daniel. She also thought that Daniel was waiting for her to be ready, that he didn't want to force himself on her made her love him even more.

Once they broke through that first night of being truly together, everything fell into place. Daniel showed her all the love one could hope for. She was able to respond in kind. Now she sat there nursing her baby and was very happy.

Daniel had told her not to worry. He assured her that they hadn't been forgotten. He had heard from some of the men that members of different SG teams had been seen at the Star Gate several times over the past year and a half.

But that Sumitio was hesitant about meeting with them. Daniel believed it was the tale of the first born son running across the meadows that prevented any chance of Sumitio meeting with SGC.

News of the birth of the baby boy by Samantha spread quickly throughout the village. They all were very happy for them.

The prophecy was coming true. Strangers would come to the village, they would have a male child, finally bringing prosperity to the village within three seasons. They all were very excited.

When the news reached Sumitio, he called for a huge feast to celebrate the event. Everyone was invited to share in the feast. Daniel and Samantha were the guests of honor, they thanked everyone for their kindness and support.

They decided to name their son Jonathan in honor of their missing friend and mentor Colonel Jack O'Neill. This caused them to reflect on their relationship with him.

"Do you ever wish that you were having Jack's baby instead of mine?" asked Daniel.

Meanwhile Jack had convinced General Hammond to take another trip to P236458 to do another search for Daniel and Samantha. He didn't like the idea that they had been left behind, that they were lost.

"What are your plans Jack? What are you going to do differently this time to find them?" asked the General.

"I would like to take a small helio through the gate. Reassemble it on the other side and conduct a more thorough search further away from the gate extending the search to a two hundred and fifty miles radius." replied Jack.

"Okay Jack. Make sure you take at least three teams with you. You have ten days to conduct your search. Dismiss." agreed the General. Jack took off and to find Teal'c.

When they got to planet P236458 they divided into four three man teams. Two teams would take the east trail and two teams would take the southwest trail. They would cover one hundred fifty miles of trail or distance from the Star Gate.

Teams one and three would start at the Star Gate and follow the trail or the direction to a set of coordinates Jack had determine. They would continue along until they met up with teams two and four, which Jack was going to drop off one hundred fifty miles away from the Star Gate.

Since Jack and Teal'c knew the Southwest trail continued on further than the East trail, Jack decided to take team two up in the helio first. Jack followed the Southwest trail for one hundred fifty miles before he dropped team two off.

They were to be looking for any signs of a trail or river that might lead to signs of civilization or Daniel and Samantha. Jack came back to the Star Gate to repeat the procedure with team four. Jack got lucky and found a trail about one hundred fifty miles from the gate.

Teal'c thought that they should follow the trail further, but Jack decided that the best course of action was to conduct the search for Daniel and Samantha in an orderly fashion.

The fourth team was dropped one hundred fifty mile from the Star Gate. They would hike back in the direction of where the Southeast trail ended. Hopefully meeting up with team two in a few days. They were to be looking for some sign of a trail or river that might lead to signs of civilization or Daniel and Samantha.

Jack and Teal'c continued the search from the air. They covered the area between the southwest and east trails. They looked for any signs of civilization or trails that might connect the two trails.

Jack thought the most likely area where there might be some civilization would be between the two paths. Jack wanted to insure that they weren't somehow moved in another direction.

Jack had each team radio in every two hours during the day and every four hours at night. After four days they hadn't found any signs of civilization or any other trails.

Jack expanded the search out another hundred miles. Each team following the same search process as before with the same goals, finding Daniel and Samantha or finding a sign of civilization. Jack and Teal'c continued the search from the heilo between the two trails.

As the days wore on Jack was getting more frustrated. He and his teams had covered the area between the two paths out a distance of two hundred and fifty miles covering twenty one hundred square miles.

Unfortunately after ten days of searching and busting their humps, they were unsuccessful. There were no signs of a village or Samantha and Daniel. They returned to the Star Gate and home to SGC frustrated.

Jack was so despondent he didn't leave his house for two weeks. He had failed once again to find his friends. Once again he had returned home without two members of his team. He was seriously considering retirement.

"No. In fact I have never even considered Jack as a possible mate. First off he's my Commanding Officer, he is a senior officer. I'm a junior officer. It would be against the regulations. It would be considered fraternization.

Second, he is much too old for me. He's over forty five and I'm only twenty seven. He's old enough to be my father. In fact my father is only a few years older than Jack. My father a stubborn and uncommunicative man. Jack is too much like him. It would never work.

Third, Jack doesn't have a lot of patience and lacks enthusiasm. Whenever I get excited about something and start to explain what I've found out, he cuts me off and wants to know how it benefits the team. It gets to be a real downer after awhile." replied Samantha.

"Yeah I know what you mean Sam. He does the same thing to me all the time. It can be really irritating. I happen to like the way you get excited about your discoveries. You glow and come alive, your smile lights up the room.

I can feel the energy you have and it gets me pump. I don't always understand everything you're talking about, but I can usually follow where you're going with an idea." smiled Daniel fondly.

"Yeah we do make a good team when we get going. It's one of the best things about working for the SGC, working with you. Otherwise I would probably be a lab rat never getting out of the lab. I always look forward to our away missions together. It gives us time to be alone together." smiled Samantha in return.

"I can't believe you never had feelings for Jack. I think most people thought that there must be something going on between the two of you. The way the two of you looked at each other and acted with each other." pondered Daniel.

"I can't believe anyone would believe I would have such a relationship with a senior officer. Jack can be a great guy at times, but more often than not, he's a pain in the ass. I care for him as a friend, nothing more." replied Samantha.

"Besides I happen to like younger men." smiled Samantha.

"You do know that I am older than you." replied Daniel.

"Yes Daniel, I know everything about you. That's why when I arrived back at the SGC I was so excited. I was going to meet you." smiled Samantha.

"Really! I didn't know that. That's explains a lot." grinned Daniel.

"What do you mean Daniel." asked Samantha curiously.

"I always caught you watching me intently. You would always give me one of your sweet smile as though you had been caught doing something." smiled Daniel.

"Guilty as charge Daniel. I had read everything I could about you. You were a legend, the best. I thought you had to a middle age guy like Jack. But when I finally got the opportunity to meet you I was surprised. You were only a few years older than me. And you were gorgeous." smiled Samantha bashfully.

"What! You thought I was gorgeous? I thought everyone looked at me as a geek." replied Daniel very astonished.

"Yes Daniel, and very intelligent and caring. I fell in love with you the first day I met you. I just never thought you would ever love me back." replied Samantha lovingly.

"I knew you were special too when I first saw you. Even before Sha'uri died I was beginning to fall in love with you. Sha'uri was a very loving, but simple woman. She wouldn't have been able to live in our world.

Sooner or later I would have needed the intellectual stimulation. You are that person that I need. I love you too." smiled Daniel as they shared a kiss.

Two years later Samantha was with child again. According to all the women of the village it was going to be a girl this time. Samantha was ecstatic. She had wanted a girl so bad. It wouldn't be long now, she was in her sixth month.

A few moths later Sam and Daniel had another baby, a daughter name Sabrina. They were very happy. Now they had two children, a boy and a girl. Sumitio came to see them.

He was happy for them. The prophecy was coming true, the last one hundred and twenty births had been boys. Sabrina was the first girl born since JJ. It would be time soon for JJ to cross the meadow.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: _Lost in Another World_

Author: _red rooster dawn_

Disclaimer: Don't own them, make no money on them.

Summary: Daniel and Sam get separated from Jack and Teal'c. They are gone for five years before returning with a surprise.

part seven

Meanwhile Jack made one more trip to P236458 in search of Daniel and Samantha. He and Teal'c spent a couple of weeks searching new areas for any signs, but found nothing. He had failed them. He hadn't been able to bring them home.

He was serious about retiring now. There was nothing keeping him there anymore. Daniel and Samantha had kept him young. He was tired and feeling quite old. He was ready to leave. He felt it was time to see the General and give him his retirement papers.

Several months later Daniel came running into their home. He grabbed Samantha's hand and pulled her up from where she was sitting and led her outside.

"Samantha! It's time." smiled Daniel.

"Time for what Daniel?" asked a confused Samantha.

"It's time for JJ to run across the meadow." beamed Daniel.

"You mean it's time to go home?" prayed Samantha.

She was going to miss her friends here, but she miss her life more. She wanted to be home back in uniform doing her job. She wanted to exercise her brain again coming up with solutions to problems that seemed to have no answers.

Daniel, Samantha, and Sabrina were taken to a meadow twenty miles from their current village with their son JJ. The entire village went to the meadow. They wanted to see JJ run across the meadow and find the new source of water.

If he did the village would have many years of prosperity. If he wasn't able to then the village would suffer though several years of hardship. Sumitio took JJ to a point near the center of the meadow and let JJ go.

JJ ran across the meadow disappearing from view. Daniel, Samantha, and Sumitio followed him. They found him near a hidden spring. Samantha picked him up and hugged him. The villagers all cheered their good fortunes.

Sumitio thanked Daniel for his son's assistance. Upon their return to the village Sumitio arrange for a large celebration that lasted three days to celebrate their good tidings. They ate and they drank.

There were games to be played, horses to be rode, and cattle to be roped. At the end of it everyone was exhausted. Hunting had been good that year. The crops were flourishing. The people were happy. Soon they would be moving their village to a new location.

A week later Sumitio agreed to have Daniel and Samantha taken back to the Star Gate. Samantha packed up their stuff and Daniel loaded it into the wagon. Daniel, Samantha, and their children began their journey home back to the Star Gate.

They were escorted back by Ghendis and ten of his men to ensure that they reached the Star Gate safely. They would hunt for deer and bear on the way back. They knew they were going to be very successful.

They had seen many signs of game on the way to the gate. The strangers had brought prosperity back to their village.

Ten days later when they reached the Star Gate Samantha began to cry a little. She couldn't believe it. Soon, very soon she would be home. After five years she was finally going home.

"What's the matter Sam?" asked Daniel.

"We're going home Daniel. I can't believe it. I'm just so happy to be going home with you and the kids." cried Samantha.

She wrapped her cloak tightly around her. She didn't want anyone back at the base to see her in her outfit, especially the Colonel. She held Sabrina and Daniel took JJ's hand as they prepared to dial home.

Daniel took their packs with their gear in them plus a few other bags containing items of their time spent on P236458. Samantha dial the address home. Daniel sent the signal home.

On the other side back at the SGC the Star Gate was being activated from off world, the gate mechanism was turning. Jack, who had been visiting, and General Hammond rush down to the control room. No one was scheduled to return today.

"What's going on? Do we have anyone scheduled to be returning today? Who is it?" General Hammond asked the Sergeant.

"No Sir!" replied the Sergeant. "We're receiving a signal Sir. It's an old SG1 signal Sir."

The General was puzzled. How can that be? SG1 was here at the base. He turned to see Teal'c standing there behind them.

"Who's returning Sir?" asked Jack.

"The signal is from SG1, but your old team is here." replied General Hammond.

"Maybe it's Daniel Jackson and Major Carter." offered Teal'c.

"Wishful thinking Tea'lc, but they been gone for almost five years now. It can't be them." replied Jack.

"Sir?" asked the sergeant.

"Open the iris!" ordered General Hammond. As the soldiers all took their positions to welcome any intruders, they saw Daniel walking out of the event horizon and down the ramp with a woman, a small child, and a baby in the woman's arms. They couldn't see the woman's face.

"Yes Sir!" replied the Sergeant.

She was wearing a cloak and veil which covered most of her face which was buried into Daniel's shoulder. She was quite tall and had very long blond hair.

"Sir, It is Daniel Jackson. He seems to have a woman, a baby, and small child with him." smiled Tea'lc.

He had been right. He knew Daniel would somehow find a way to return. He didn't recognized the woman though. She had her face covered by her veil. Jack, Tea'lc, and General Hammond all ran down to greet Daniel.

They were all so happy to see him. But before they could do anything Janet warned them that she had to check Daniel and the young woman out before any contact. She wanted to make sure they weren't bringing any diseases back with them.

Daniel and Samantha were met at the bottom of the ramp by the med team. Daniel requested Janet take them to sickbay. Samantha didn't want anyone to know it was her in the very revealing costume she was wearing.

She feigned feeling ill. Janet began to escort them to sickbay when Jack stopped Daniel to ask him "Where's Carter?"

Daniel replied "She's okay Jack. She just doesn't want to see anyone right now."

Daniel looked at them kind of funny. It began to dawn on him that Jack, Teal'c, and General Hammond didn't recognized Samantha as the woman, who was with him. He excused himself before heading off to sickbay.

After they arrived in sickbay Samantha removed her veil and hood from her face revealing her face and beautiful long blond hair. Janet turned around and was shocked to see Samantha standing there.

"Sam! Is that really you? What's going on? Why are you hiding from the General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill? They would be very happy that you're back here with Daniel?" Janet cried out in surprise as she gave Samantha a big hug.

"Yes it's me Janet. Why was I hiding? Are you kidding me? Look at me Janet! You don't honestly think that I want them to see me wearing this degrading costume!" exclaimed Samantha.

"But why Sam? You look so beautiful. I can't believe how good you look." responded Janet with a large grin.

"That maybe so, but I still don't want the Colonel to see me looking this way. I would never hear the end of it." replied Samantha.

"Your hair is so long and beautiful." observed Janet.

"So who are these two little people?" asked Janet.

"That's my son JJ and this is my daughter Sabrina." beamed Samantha with pride.

"Is this your doing Daniel?" asked Janet.

"What?" asked a confused Daniel. He hadn't been really paying attention to their conversation. He was keeping an eye on JJ who was examining everything in sight.

"I was asking about the children, but now I'm wondering if you're responsible for her wearing this unusual outfit." responded Janet.

"No, It's the normal costume for women of the culture we were living with. And yes, I'm responsible for the children." replied Daniel.

"Thank you Janet. Can you do me a favor." asked Samantha.

"Sure. What do you need Sam?" replied Janet.

"Could you please get me a change of clothes." pleaded Samantha.

"I'll send the corpsman to get something more appropriate for you." replied the doctor.

They had talked a few times before her last mission about how she felt about Daniel. But she didn't think Daniel would ever see her as a possible mate. He would always be thinking about Sha'uri.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: _Lost in Another World_

Author: _red rooster dawn_

Disclaimer: Don't own them, make no money on them.

Summary: Daniel and Sam get separated from Jack and Teal'c. They are gone for five years before returning with a surprise.

part eight

An hour later

Janet completed her examination of Daniel, Samantha, and the children. They were all in excellent health. They didn't appear to be suffering from any illnesses. They were ready to get out of there.

"How are JJ and Sabrina, Janet? Are they alright?" asked Samantha.

"Everyone checks out in excellent shape Sam. How long ago did you give birth to Sabrina?" asked Janet.

"A little over three months ago. It actually was an easy delivery." replied Samantha.

"Remarkable Sam. You look in better shape now, then before you left." admired Janet. "I can't believe you just had a baby."

"It has been three months Janet. It's not as if I put on a lot of weight." replied Samantha.

"Of course Sam. By the way you look pretty good in that costume. You're quite rip and have a great tan. Are you sure you don't want Jack and General Hammond to see you in it?" teased Janet.

"I'm quite sure I don't. I don't want to get them too excited. And besides Jack would be teasing me for the next ten years." smiled Samantha.

"You have six weeks of maternity leave coming to you. If you want you can avoid everyone here for the next six weeks." offered Janet.

"Thanks Janet. I would like to spend more time with my little girl." replied Samantha as she cuddled her little girl.

Unbeknownst to Samantha, Janet had taken a few pictures of Samantha in her harem outfit. She told herself it was to show Cassandra, but in reality she knew someday they would come in handy.

"Sam, Sam, I found out Jack kept up the payments on your house. We can go there when you're ready to leave." puffed Daniel trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks Daniel, I'm ready to go now. I'm pretty tire. Didn't they want to debrief us?" asked Samantha.

"Yes, but I told them that it will have to wait, I need to get you and the kids settle. I did give them all the notes and notebooks from our time there including your observations. By the way I believe they think you're still back on P236458." grinned Daniel as he gave her a kiss.

"Really? How interesting." smiled Samantha.

"If you don't mind Sam, I can get you some groceries while you're getting some clothes and supplies for the kids." offered Janet.

"Thank you Janet, but one more thing though. The Colonel, Teal'c, and General don't know that I'm back, please don't tell " pleaded Samantha.

"Why Sam, they're your friends?" asked Janet with concern.

"I need time to reacclimatize myself to being back home. I also have to get the kids settled. There's too much to do and have to entertain the Colonel. You know that he will be over at the house all the time since he has nothing better to do." explained Samantha.

"If that's what you want Sam." replied Janet.

"I just want to see how long it takes for them to figure everything out." smiled Samantha.

General Hammond, Jack, and Teal'c were in the conference room. They were happy that Daniel Jackson had returned to back to earth, but they didn't understand why Major Carter hadn't returned with him.

"I don't understand Colonel, where is Major Carter? I would have expected her to come back with Doctor Jackson." asked a befuddled General.

"I don't know Sir. Daniel kept assuring me that she was fine, but she didn't wanted to see us right now. I don't understand what's going on Sir. It's not like Daniel to leave Carter behind." replied Jack.

"Maybe she wanted to stay behind Colonel O'Neill. Daniel Jackson has found himself a mate. He has a family now. Maybe Major Carter found a man and has a family too." offered Teal'c.

"I guess that's always a possibility Sir. They were gone for five years. Maybe she did find someone to love while she was there." sighed Jack in agreement.

"I don't want suppositions Colonel. I want facts." bellowed General Hammond.

A month later Daniel and Samantha invited Jack, Teal'c, Janet, and General Hammond to visit them at her house. Janet was in a particularly good mood as she rode along with the men. It was like she was going on one of their missions off world.

Jack and General Hammond still hadn't figured out that Samantha was back on earth and living with Daniel and their children. Samantha had been to the SGC to visit Janet twice for a check up for Sabrina.

She had coordinated with Janet to come in whenever Jack and Teal'c were off world and when General Hammond was too busy to know whether Samantha was around. She found it interesting that they were the only three people at the SGC who didn't know she was back.

It had been impossible for Samantha to avoid everybody she knew there. There were too many people in too small of a space. The word of her return to earth had spread slowly, and that she was living with Daniel and their two children.

"What are you smiling about Janet?" asked Jack not very amused.

"I'm just happy to be visiting the Jackson house hold. You know how much I love children." smiled Janet.

"Yeah, I forgot about the kids." replied Jack surly. He remembered his son Charlie at that age. He was a pain in the ass, always running and getting into things.

"By the was Jack, I don't think I was ever told the name of Doctor Jackson's wife. You wouldn't happen to know her name now would you Jack?" asked the General.

"No Sir. Now that you mention it, I don't know her name either." replied Jack.

"What about you Teal'c, do you know her name?" asked Jack. It always surprised him that Teal'c knew more about what was happing at the SGC than he did.

"No, Colonel O'Neill, I do not. But I have a strong suspicion that Doc Frazier does and is dying to tell us." answered Teal'c.

"Well Janet, do you know her name? You do seem to be rather smug about something sitting there." asked Jack.

"Who, little ole me?" smiled Janet sweetly. "I do believe her name is Doctor Jackson." Of course she knew her name. She had seen her when she came back and several times thereafter.

Now Teal'c was confused. It didn't make sense to him.

"How can Doctor Jackson's wife's name be Doctor Jackson?" he asked.

"I don't know Teal'c. I guess we can ask Daniel when we get to his house." replied an equally confused Jack.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: _Lost in Another World_

Author: _red rooster dawn_

Disclaimer: Don't own them, make no money on them.

Summary: Daniel and Sam get separated from Jack and Teal'c. They are gone for five years before returning with a surprise.

part nine

At the Jackson house Samantha was finishing up with the dinner preparations before she had to get Sabrina ready. They had decided to have a buffet style dinner. She had prepared roast beef, potato salad, coleslaw, garden salad, and some chips and spread.

There was plenty of beer in the frig. She knew how the men liked to drink their beer, especially whenever someone else was buying. There was a knock at the door. Daniel went to open it and let everyone in.

"Come in everyone and grab a seat. We will be ready to eat in a half hour. What would everyone like to drink?" asked Daniel.

"Beer!" replied Jack and the General. Teal'c asked for ice tea along with Janet.

"She wants to see you in the bedroom Janet." whispered Daniel.

Daniel came back with their drinks. Everyone grabbed theirs. All of a sudden JJ came running into the room jumping into Daniel's lap.

"Everyone, this is my son JJ. His name is Jonathan, we named him after you Jack." smiled Daniel.

Jack beamed a smile of appreciation that Daniel would name his first born son after him although his name was Jack and not John or Jonathan.

"Why don't you go over and see Uncle Jack."

"Okay." replied JJ as he got down from Daniel's lap and ran over to Jack.

"How are you big fella?" asked Jack as he picked JJ up.

"How old are you?" JJ held up three fingers. They all smiled.

In the bedroom Samantha was getting ready to feed Sabrina. But Janet wanted to. She didn't have any small children of her own.

"May I feed her Sam?" asked Janet.

"Sure, I don't mine. That's why I have the bottle. I usually nurse her. But I thought you might like to feed her." smiled Samantha.

"Why don't you take her into the other room with everyone else. I'll be out in a few minutes." smiled Samantha.

"Who's that Janet?" asked the General as Janet walked into the room to sit down.

"This little girl is Sabrina. She a little over four months old." smiled Janet.

"She's so adorable Daniel. When's the little lady coming out of the bedroom? Have you knocked her up again?" asked Jack with a smile.

"She was changing Jack. She'll be out soon enough." replied Janet. "Don't be so crude."

At that moment Samantha came striding out of the bedroom and sat down in Daniel's lap. She gave him a big kiss. She was dress in a pair of blue hip hugger shorts with a red sleeveless blouse tied at her waist exposing her well tan legs and ripped midsection. Her long blond hair was tied in a pony tail that ran down to the small of her back.

They were all in a state of shock when Samantha walked into the room and sat down with Daniel except Teal'c who smiled. He knew Daniel Jackson would have taken care of Major Carter.

"When did you get here Major? I don't remember you returning. Where have you been Major?" asked a confused General.

"She was with me Sir. We came back together." replied Daniel.

"Carter is that you?" asked a shocked Jack.

"It's nice to see you again Major Carter." greeted Teal'c.

"Hi guys. It's nice to see all of you again. By the way I'm fine, thank you very much." smiled Samantha.

"I didn't recognized you either Carter. Why were you hiding from us?" smiled Jack.

"She wasn't hiding from anyone Jack. We both had adapted to the culture we were living the last five years. She had been condition to cover herself in the presence of strange looking men." replied Daniel.

"Why are you speaking for Major Carter, Dr. Jackson?" asked General Hammond.

"Sorry Sir. Like I said before we have adapted to the culture of the people we were living with. They were descendants of the Mungoli people here on earth."

Daniel began to go into a long detail story about what happen, the people, and their history. Jack closed his eyes and shook his head. Why couldn't Daniel ever be brief when explaining things?

Samantha laugh softly to herself. She always enjoyed listening to Daniel's stories. She usually found them interesting, but the Colonel never seemed to have any patience for Daniel's or her explanations. He always wanted yes or no answers.

She leaned over to Daniel and whispered into his ear "Daniel, you're boring the Colonel. You know he doesn't like long explanation." She gave him a kiss on his cheek. Daniel smiled in returned.

"Sorry Sam." replied Daniel.

"It's good to see you again. We've missed you." apologized Jack.

Then Samantha began to speak. "We were held as guest during our time there. Strangers are held in high regard. They bring prosperity to the village. Suffice it to say Daniel and I are together."

"I don't understand Sam. If you're here with Doctor Jackson, why didn't anyone know? When did you get back?" asked Jack.

"Sir, I believe everyone at the SGC but the three of you knew that I was back from P236458. Sir, do the math. It's not hard to understand." replied Samantha.

"Major Carter is correct O'Neill. Daniel Jackson came through the event horizon with a woman with long blond hair, a small child and a baby. The woman was Major Carter." responded Teal'c.

"Thank you Teal'c." replied Jack a little annoy.

"Why didn't you let us know it was you Sam?" asked Jack.

"Sir, Daniel and I had been living on another planet for the last five years. We were living in a village of five thousand people who's culture subjugates women. After a few years of living in that environment one sort of loses one's identity and becomes one with the culture.

When we returned last month to the SGC it was my duty not to show my face to strange men. It has taken me most of the last month to slowly reacclimate myself to being normal." smiled Samantha.

"Now I understand how Daniel Jackson's wife name is Doctor Jackson." exclaimed Teal'c nodding his head.

"What are you talking about Teal'c?" asked Jack a bit confused.

"On the ride over here you asked me what Daniel Jackson's wife name was." replied Teal'c.

"Jack, Daniel's wife is Samantha. You know her as Major Carter, but she's was also known as Doctor Carter to many of the research personnel on base, now she is Doctor Jackson." explained General Hammond.

"I knew that." answered Jack before heading out to the kitchen for another beer. Jack was smiling. Daniel and Samantha had name their son after him. Wow! What an honor. Though he was surprised that Samantha had gotten together with Daniel.

Samantha was bright, intelligent, and very logical. Daniel was intelligent, but he wasn't exactly normal. He was more zany and often weird. He wasn't very discipline since he wasn't in the military.

"With that revelation let's go into the dining room and eat." offered Daniel.

Daniel went to the kitchen for refills for everyone. Samantha relieved Janet of Sabrina before showing everyone into the dining room. Before joining everyone, Janet took a picture out of her purse and placed it on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

After a nice dinner of good food, good conversation, and good company, everybody went back into the living room. Samantha went out to the kitchen to make some coffee. As Teal'c sat down he saw a picture on the table that wasn't there before dinner.

He reached over and picked it up to look at it. He studied it for a moment before asking "What is this?" He then watched as Samantha walked into the room with coffee. He smiled and nodded his head.

Jack was curious to know what Teal'c was looking at. He reached over to take the photo away from Teal'c.

"What are you looking at big fella?" He looked closely at the photo before saying "Carter?" as he looked at her.

"What Sir? Do you want some coffee?" asked Samantha upon hearing her name spoken.

Then she saw what Jack was holding in his hands. She looked over to Janet who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Janet, what did you do?" asked Samantha as she grabbed the photo from Jack before he could react.

"What's going on?" asked the General, who was out of the loop.

"It's a photo of Carter in a rather revealing outfit." smiled Jack in response.

"I'm going to kill you Janet." offered Samantha as she joined Daniel in his chair.

Daniel took a look at the photo and smiled. "Nice souvenir Janet. Thank you." smiled Daniel as he gave Samantha a hug and kiss.

"What are your future plans Major?" asked General Hammond.

"I'm looking forward to returning to work Sir. If you will have me Sir." replied Samantha.

"Welcome back Major Carter, Dr. Jackson. You both have been sorely missed." smile General Hammond.

**__**

The End


End file.
